My Last Chance
by xxxMisaxAmanexxx
Summary: Please r&r!


Hey hey hey its misa misa :) review and tell me how you like it and what would be nice for the next chapter please.

* * *

Yuuki's point of view/

I slowley trailed along the snowey path with Kaname at my side hand in hand listening to the birds chirp and our shoes cruntch as they push the snow down. I looked at him gazing at him staring straight forward never looking back, thats what I always loved about him but something always seemed to be missing. I always tried to find it but thier was always something blocking my mind from finding what it was.

"So I have been thinking," Kaname said stopping to look at me in the eyes, "I think we should have our first child." My eyes grew wide making the snow burn them.

"What, I thought I told you I wasn't ready for that, that I wanted to wait a year or to so I could go back to school to finish my studies with Adio, Ichijo, Rima and all of the other vampires. Not to metion I want to visit my old roomate Sayori and 'Dad.'"

He sighed with frustraition, "I thought we disgusted that..." His voice scratched with the name to where I could hear the venom in his voice, "Zero. You know he will try to kill you and I'm not risking your life just to where you can finish your studies. So that is a no and that is finial!"

"Why do you have to act like my father, we both know the night class will protect me," I stated with my wide eyes getting all flustered with my frustraition a tear streaming down my cheek making Kaname slide his thumb up across it capturing the tear.

"Please Yuuki I said no why can't you be a good girl and just respect that," Kaname stated with a sharp tone in his voice making me know that the discution was over and that was the final. I nodded my voice in a whisper saying one simple "ok," making him sigh, smile, and start walking again dragging me along with him all the rest was quiet.

Soon bed time came, Kaname went ahead asking me if I was tired.

"No, you go ahead to bed I have to get some things ready for tomorrow, remember we have a long day ahead of us," I said with a smile on my face. Kaname nodded smiled kissed my forehead and went on ahead to bed finally giving me some silence to think.

Why wouln't he let me go, we both know I would be safe. I would practicly have someone with me by my side at all times to where Zero wouldn't even think of to try anything.

...Zero...You wouldn't try anything right?... I mean we are still the closest of friends right?..Do you miss me?...Even remember me? I miss you, mabye thats the thing though. Mabye Kaname knows I miss you and is jelious and worried that I might not want to leave him when I get a taste of our friendship again. Mabye he is worried that I love you...But thats porpostorous, how could I love you, I could never like you...Right?...nah...

Thats when something triggered in my head, I had to go back to school, I didn't care if Kaname approved or not. And it wasnt the thought of Zero that made me decide this it was that empty feeling. The feeling of something missing, I knew it was Zero. I knew I had to do something to finally fill up the feeling. Mabye it's because I'm in fear that he hates me that gave me the empty feeling...

It didn't matter now, I just had to get there...soon. So I opened the door with my coat on jumping at the sound of the voice behined me, it was our care keeper, the person who cleaned and cooked for us, something I wanted to do but Kaname refused to let me to anything the least bit straining.

"Madam, where might you be heading out at this time of night," she asked worry in her voice making me get a develish grin turning around to look at her in the eyes.

"School, tell Kaname that when he wakes up, tell him I'm leaving and he can't stop me. Tell him I'm sorry but this is something I have to do, something that he wouldn't understand now but mabye some day. But most of all tell him I love him," I turned and trailed out the door not waiting for her to try and stop me saying I'm making a mistake because I know i"m not.

I got on my white horse, Fetella, and rode off into the darkness a smile on my face knowing it was awaiting my return...home...

Zero's point of view/

I layed in my bed, eyes not closing, sleep not casting over me like I kept on wishing it would. I looked at the clock 5:47 AM. I sighed the sun would be coming up soon, I sat on the edge of my bed slipping on my white slippers and treaded outside...

'Why, why do you block my mind, you... Why do I love you with all my heart yet hate you all the same. You are you but yet you aren't the person you where, last time I seen you your eyes, those georgious brown big eyes where the same but your hair, you even matured...I miss the old chilish clutzy girl you where, the girl I always had to save because you always got into trouble... I know your still the same somewhere deep down, why won't she come out, why is she hidden, it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen, heard, touched...Why would you hide something that beautiful?...

I stopped and looked up, the sun was just rising and the sky was glowing along with the snow, kind of like heaven...something my souless body would never be able to travel to...I thengazed down my eyes widening...an angel...by a glowing white horse. I started to run closer to her breathing hard... I stopped as she turned gasping her large eyes growing wider...

"Z-Zero," She breathed.

I then grabbed her and clutched onto her capturing her into a hug

"Yukki...," I breathed not caring that I still had hatred for her and I'd deal with that emotion later...because now...in this time...I will hold something that I know will slip away...something I would have to destroy...to destroy something I love... I would have to lose that last thing I have ever had...

* * *

So what all do you want to happen? :) review please!


End file.
